Mega Super Héros
by Maryluny
Summary: Petit Os sur une vision un peu amer que se que Harry pourrait penser de sa vie quelques secondes avant la fin.


_Petit one-shot sur une vision un peu amer de se que Harry peut penser de sa vie quelques secondes avant la fin._

Putain de vie. Putain de débille de vie.

Quelqu'un va-t-il pouvoir m'expliquer un jour pourquoi c'est moi? Pas moi juste un peu, non, non, moi _toujours_! Y'a un mec completement taré, avec les yeux rouge en plus, digne du plus mauvais des films hollywodien, qui se tien devant moi, pas le mec d'a coté, _moi_, et qui veux ma peau...

Ça échappe a toute logique. Un jour il y a une pute qui a décidé de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier gars qu'elle a pu croiser, ils ont enfanté cette... cette _chose_ et tout d'un coup, avant même que je ne sois né il avait en tête de m'éclater la cervelle.

Laisser moi vous racontez un peu ma putain d'histoire : Il était une fois, une gars et une fille qui s'aimaient, ils ont fait un joli bébé; moi, et ils sont mort. Une putain de connasse ma élever avec sa famille de débille, je suis devenu un grand magicien et un peuple entier a décidé de me sacrifier. Ouaip, c'est une vie _mer-veil-leu-se_.

Quoi? vous me croyez pas quand je dit que c'est un sacrifice non-volontaire. Et bien oui. j'avais onze ans quand on ma dit pour la première fois que j'avais tué le grand débille au yeux rouge. J'avais 14 quand on ma dit que finalement j'avais mal fait ma job. Et 14 etdes poussièresquand on m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il fallait que je recommence, sans gachis cette fois, merci. C'est non négociable. C'est écrit en rose fluo dans leurs yeux. Les yeux de qui? De tous; Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, MacGonnagall, M. weasley, Ginny... Même Malefoy. Le pire emmerdeur que j'ai jamais connu, sauf exception du débille au yeux rouge, a mit tous ses putain d'espoir sur moi.

Fermez les yeux. Maitenant imaginez un super héros. Je peut même faire le portrait pour vous. Il est grand, super baraqué comme une armoireà glace, les cheveux court et plaqué sur sa tête avec deux tonnes de gel, une gueule de tombeur,un tee-shirt extra moulant et des bas-collant d'une couleur criarde. Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un heros? Soyons serieux deux petites secondes. Je suis petit, maigre, j'ai pas de costume icone-collant, j'ai les cheveux dans tout les sens, même avec 3 tonnes de gel, une gueule de minable torturé et en plus je porte des lunettes! Vous parlez d'un super-man...!

Mais je les emmerde. Tous. Parce qu'ils m'emmerdent encore plus. J'apporte la poisse. Pas la poisse comme 'je vais faire tomber du jus de raisin sur ta robe de mariée' non, ça c'est de la bonne poisse. Moi j'apporte la poisse genre ' tu m'invite a soupé et 40 détraqueurs vont s'inviter en même temps que moi' vous voyez le genre d'emmerde que j'apporte. Alors avec le temps ils se sont mit a m'éviter. Ils ne m'écrivent plus : trop dangereux que le hiboux soit suivi. Ils ne m'invitent plus : trop dangereux que je sois suivi. Ont ne se voit plus dans des endroits publiques : trop dangereux que tout le monde explosent dans un rayon de 50 kilomètres. On ne s'appel même plus : Au cas ou les lignes sont sur écoute. Alors je vit mon train train quotidient en ressassant toute cette merde dans ma tête.

Se qui me rend le plus amère, c'est que la personne a qui j'en veut le plus maintenant, c'est ma mère. Tout le monde parle d'elle presque comme une sainte. Et comme elle a donné sa vie pour moi elle doit l'être. Du moins un truc se rapprochant à ça. Je l'espère pour elle. Mais en même temps j'espère qu'elle s'en veut a mort... mauvais jeu de mot... j'espère qu'elle s'en veut tout court. Si elle n'avais pas supplier, ou pas fait se qu'elle avait fait je serait mort. À un an. C'est une vie merveilleuse ça : tout se que j'aurais appris c'est avaler, dormir, pleurer et rire. point final. A la place j'ai apprisà me la fermer,à stresser pour tout et tout le monde,à être sans cesse sur mes gardes, même quand je dors,à pleurer mes morts et morts en sursis et surtout j'ai apprisà tuer.

Avant que le malade ne se mette _vraiment_à ma recherche on ma enseignéà être une machineà tuer. J'ai tuer des mangemorts. Des centaines. Parfois seulà seul, parfois en véritable orgie de sang et de public mais ca revient au même; je suis devenu une machine a tuer. Mais avant de tuer les mangemorts, j'ai tué les pères qu'ils étaient, les frères, les fils, les oncles, les maris... C'était peut-être des ordures, rectification,ils_sont_des ordures, mais pour moi, ils étaient avant tout des hommes pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour le débille.

C'est drôle la vie non? Tout le monde croit en moi et moi je ne croiten personne, encore moins en moi. _Surtout pas en moi_. Je suis pas le héros. Pour une fois, _je sais _que c'est le méchant qui va gagner. J'espère qu'ils vont sabler le champagne en mon nom et danser sur ma tombe... Quoique que le débille ne prendras pas la peine de m'enfermer dans une tombe avant de danser sur ma dépouille.

Et j'espère surtout qu'ils vont tous pleurer comme des morveux. Qu'ils vont peut-être se dire qu'en fin de compte c'est pas moi le mége-super-héros que tout le monde attend et que ben ouais ils vont tous crever en souffrant, parce que y'a pas une chance qu'un petit nouveau désabusé comme moi gagne contre le débille aux yeux rouge. Je sais tuer, je sais torturer, je sais soutirer toutes les infos dont je peut avoir l'envie subite d'avoir, mais je peut pas tuer la _chose_ en avant de moi.

Alors c'est a toi que je parle méga-super-héros numéro 2, ou 3 ou 48, je m'en fou, bonne chance et fait pas comme moi... Emmerde-les pour vrai.Essais d'avoir le costume qui va avec le job, ca fait plus sérieux, et... On se retrouve en haut mon gars.

_Méga-super-héros qui a échoué._

Et voldemort ne dansa peut-être pas sur lui, ni ne sabla le champagne mais il profita sûrement et amplement de sa victoire.


End file.
